The Proposal
by Brunosaurs4
Summary: In which Niles is on the search for a Hoshidan wedding dress, and no one is quite sure whats going on.


I was in a Niles/Oboro mood. Here's for the ten or so people who actually ship it :P

* * *

It was a fairly advanced hour of the night; late enough that most of the army, as well as the village it was camped next to, was fast asleep. One man stumbled his way through the mess of tents, not so much because he was drunk but because the cloudy night and his teary eyes conspired to make sure that he stubbed his toe on every rock in the way, and a few tents for good measure.

Laslow sniffled as he stumbled into yet another extinguished firepit, nearly falling flat onto his face. _'Maybe I should sit down someplace and have a good cry,'_ he thought, _'rather than wander about the place like a nutjob. After all, who cares if someone sees me crying; I'm a loser who can't even talk to a woman right!'_ He sniffled, shaking his head. _'Twenty rejections in one night,'_ he thought bitterly, _'I haven't tanked this hard since that time with Saizo._ ' The night with Saizo made him wince. _'Better not go there,'_ he told himself, _'its better to reflect on past successes than failures... not that I have many...'_

The sound of something clanking jolted him to the present. He blinked, looking here and there. There came the sound of another muffled thud, from the direction of the store house near where he sat.

 _'Who-?'_ He thought, standing up. Even with his senses slightly befuddled and his dignity stomped into the ground, his mind immediately went to the possibility of attack. Normally there was nothing anyone should have been doing this late in the store house; Jakob or the maids took their inventories much earlier than this. He made his way to the door, peering inside.

At first he could see nothing but pitch blackness; then slowly the shapes of crates and shelves discerned themselves against a dim yellowish light, all arranged in orderly rows of various army paraphernalia. Laslow made his way towards the back, where the sounds and the light both seemed to have their source, and paused behind a shelf of vegetables. The sounds were louder there; burlap rustling, a lid being snapped back, a sigh. Carefully, he pushed a string of garlic bulbs out of the way, peered over the side. A vision of a girl greeted him, poring over an open box with a candle in her hand. He couldn't see her clearly, for her face was in profile, but he could make out the delicacy of her lips as she counted, the silk-like strands of her hair falling down the side of her face as she moved, and the nimbleness of her hands as they flitted from the box to the parchment nearby. She was taking inventory, or quite possibly stealing, but in the candlelight she looked like a spirit, haunting the place with her ethereal beauty.

 _'Wow,'_ he thought. _'I wonder who she is, though; that looks like a Hoshidan outfit she's wearing._ ' He drew back, his shoulder brushing against some round knobbly vegetable. It immediately rolled off the shelf, taking several others down with it in a series of loud bumps.

"Who's there?" The girl called out immediately. Laslow winced; that voice, while undoubtedly pretty, was human, and sounded fairly sharp.

"Uh, its okay," he called, "I'm a member of the Nohrian army."

Saying so, he stepped out from behind the shelf to see quite possibly the scariest looking woman he'd ever seen in his whole life.

"NOHRIAN?" She hissed, already distorted face twisting in anger.

"Agh!" He yelped, jumping back, foot landing on an errant vegetable. The world spun and suddenly he was on his back, head hitting the ground with a thump.

"OW!" he said, as pain pulsed through his head.

"Are you alright?" The monster lady said, looming over him with concern in her eyes. Human eyes, he noted, blinking up at her, and a face that looked... still fairly scary, but less monster scary and more human scary. There also seemed to be tiny lights around her, going on and off every time he blinked.

"Ow," he repeated, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"You fell pretty bad," the scary looking girl said." What were you doing?" She thrust the candle at him, peering closely into his face. "Are you crying?"

Startled and a little concussed, Laslow scrabbled away from her.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine," he said, getting to his feet. The world spun again and he swayed, grabbing the shelf again.

"Wait," the girl said, "you really don't look good." Her face twisted into demonic proportions again, and Laslow flinched.

"Aaaaaaa," he said, "I-I-I mean, I have to go. Sorry for the potatoes." He felt up the shelf, picked up a carrot, and handed it to her. "Bye," he said, before turning and running out.

It wasn't till he was a goodish distance away that he realized that a) his head still hurt and b) he had committed an unforgivable crime. A crime he'd swore to himself that he wouldn't repeat since his childhood.

He had run away, from a girl.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _In some other part of camp..._

Subaki prided himself on many things. His fighting style was perfect, his social skills impeccable, his ability to read people and understand them better than anyone in the army. Therefore it bothered him immensely that Niles seemed to be getting the better of him, simply by sitting quietly on a rock some distance away.

Of course, this wasn't the first time Niles had confounded him. The man was weird, even by Nohrian standards, and his penchant for sadism and perversion was something he simply did not get. But sadism and perversion were recognizably weird things. You weren't supposed to be able to get them. But this time, Niles wasn't _doing_ anything wrong. He was sitting there, staring off into the distance. Every now and then he would turn and look at Subaki standing quietly at his post under the tree, smile, and look away again. His whole attitude seemed different; granted, it was a fairly dark night but Subaki could almost swear that the man seemed contemplative, his smiles softer, without the usual leer behind them. He shifted in place, resisting the urge to sigh.

 _'Leave him alone, Subaki,'_ he told himself severely. _'Maybe he just wants some peace and quiet. He hasn't really been that weird this whole month.'_ He cleared his throat, focusing on the darkened horizon in front of him once more. Niles continued to sit in silence, and this state of affairs continued for the next half-an-hour, till Hinata came as his replacement for sentry duty.

"Thanks," Subaki told him.

"No problem," Hinata said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "its too warm to sleep anyway."

Subaki smiled at this, hoisted his lance over his shoulder and started walking back to his tent. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Niles stand up and stretch. He sped up a little, when Niles called out to him: "Subaki."

Subaki sighed, coming to a half as the Nohrian sauntered over to him.

Niles stood up, stretching, and Subaki tensed immediately.

"Hey, Subaki?" Niles said, "I need something from you."

Subaki raised an eyebrow."Oh?" He said politely, mentally bracing himself for whatever weirdness Niles had in store. "With what? I'll certainly help you, provided its not something odd." _'Or evil.'_

"Heh. No need to be so stiff," Niles said. "Its nothing weird. I just want you to tell me about Hoshidan wedding customs."

Subaki opened his mouth... and stared. Niles gazed back at him blandly, a smile on his face. Subaki closed his mouth and opened it, trying once again to form a coherent sentence.

"... excuse me?" he asked.

"Hoshidan wedding customs," Niles repeated. "Specifically, Hoshidan wedding dresses. You're Hoshidan, you're a know it all- I thought you'd be the guy to ask."

"I... see," Subaki said, " I just- that wasn't exactly what I meant. What I meant was... _why_? Are you... getting married?" The vision of Niles in a temple, sitting in front of a priest drinking from a sake cup, was enough to momentarily blindside him.

Niles grinned. "I dunno, maybe," he said, slinging an arm around Subaki's shoulder. "Are you jealous?"

"Not particularly," Subaki said, trying to pull away for Niles was, as usual, leaning in way too close. "I just can't really imagine you getting married. So I'd-"

"Like visual proof?" Niles shook his head. "Well, thats for me to know and you to find out, isn't it? Of course, if you can't control your curiosity, I'll just go ask Setsuna for help. She's a woman, she probably knows about these things a whole lot more."

"Setsuna!" Subaki exclaimed, bristling at the insinuation. "I value Setsuna highly as a comrade, but trust me, you won't find her better than me."

"Is that so?" Niles' smile widened. "Well then, enlighten me with your knowledge. I'd LOVE for you to share all you've got with me."

"...fine," Subaki said, eying him narrowly. He knew Niles was playing him, but his compulsion wouldn't let him be looked over in favor of Setsuna, "I'll tell you what you need to know. Just... keep your distance."

"Great," Niles said, "Can we talk now?"

"Now?" Subaki looked around at the deserted camp. "Its the middle of the night," he said.

"I know," Niles said. "And I'm kind of in a hurry. Come on, I just need you for some advice." He grabbed Subaki by the arm, dragging him to the Nohrian side of camp. Briefly Subaki wondered if this was all just a ruse to murder him; Niles could just be luring him into a dark, shadowy corner before raising his knife and-

"Relax, I am not trying to kill you."

There was no way Nils would ever be able to predict him. Subaki took an appropriately deep breath, composing himself for whatever trials were ahead.

Niles' room was small but surprisingly neat. A small board pinned with papers stood to one side, and oil lamp cast tilted precariously over a small table. Subaki poked his head in first, trying to watch out for hidden traps in the dimly lit room before Niles shoved him in.

"I am not going to kill you," he repeated, waving him towards the table. Subaki gave him a look of reproach, hoping his internal discomfort didn't spoil the expression. Niles ignored it completely, instead pulling several books out of a small chest and placing them in front of Subaki.

"Here," he said, "I've been reading up. But I still don't get several things, and I want you to help me out with that."

Subaki picked the books up. They were about Hoshidan customs and traditions; between them were several small pamphlets with wedding dresses on them. One of the books had small pieces of fabric pinned to the pages.

It all did appear to be about weddings.

"... Niles," he said, "what exactly are you trying to do?"

Niles shrugged and grinned. "Told you, I'm not telling," he said. This time there was definitely something off about his smile; it looked strained. He placed a hand on Subaki's shoulder, leaning over to look at the books himself.

"So, your women wear something very complicated at their weddings," he said. "And apparently there's a whole variety of fabrics and... stuff. I don't get it. Explain it to me, and tell me what would pass as... good, to a Hoshidan woman."

"A whole lot of things, actually," Subaki said, "Fashion isn't somethnig which can be explained by a couple of books. Of course, I can tell you what a woman should traditionally wear, but of course, designs wary according to class, and personal preference."

"I see," Niles said, rubbing his forehead. "So if I need a wedding kimono...?"

"Do you?"

Niles placed his hands on the table. "Maybe," he said.

Subaki took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead. "Niles, women get their own dresses," he said, "I don't think I've heard of the groom picking a dress for the bride."

"There you go, thinking its about me again," Niles said.

"Well, clearly it is about you, since you are picking the dress," Subaki said. "Now if its just for your own twisted purposes, you can pick whatever suits you. But if its for a real wedding, with a real woman, then I would suggest leaving it to her."

Niles smiled again. Or at least, this time he tried. It didn't quite stick, coming out as a pissed off grimace instead.

"...thanks for the advice," he said, slowly and carefully. "If I f- If I bring this woman along, will you be able to advise her on what to buy, based on your knowledge of Hoshidan culture?"

"Probably," Subaki said, "but still, are you really getting married?"

"My god Subaki, you can't contain your curiosity at all, can you?"

Subaki pursed his lips. "Of course I can," he said immediately.

"Then do so. Otherwise you'll just be an embarrassment tomorrow in front of her."

Her. A Hoshidan woman, or a Nohrian one? Was she real, or an elaborate trick? Subaki gaze suspiciously at the former thief before nodding.

"Fine," he said. "Tomorrow."

He would never admit it, but his curiosity was killing him.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _The next morning..._

Laslow turned to look this way. Then he turned to look that way. Odin, sitting beside him on the fountain at the market square, watched him with some amusement.

"What?" He asked. "What ails you, Laslow of the Azure skies?"

Laslow stopped looking at the people milling around and looked at him instead. "Eh?" He said. "Oh nothing. I'm just looking for a girl."

"Aren't you always?" Odin asked, grinning as Laslow scowled. "Come on, you have to admit thats true."

"No, but this time I'm looking for a particular girl," Laslow said. "A Hoshidan girl with blue hair and a rather... scary face."

Odin frowned. "A Hoshdian girl with a scary face?" He asked. "Does she have a name, to summon her forth from the masses? And... why scary?"

"She's a girl from the army, actually," Laslow explained, scanning the crowd once more. "I tried looking for her this morning but she wasn't there."

"But why would- oh!" Odin sat up, making Laslow jump.

"What?" The swordsman asked, staring at his friend, "did you remember a spell you left on or something?"

"No!" Odin said eagerly, "I know a Hoshidan soldier who is a woman, with hair of the brightest blue, and a visage to send people running at times of anger!... at least, I know one. I don't know if they have any others."

"Really?" Laslow asked, "who?"

"Oboro," Odin answered, "Prince Takumi's retainer."

"And she's got a scary face?"

Much to his surprise, Odin chuckled. "My friend, that is both true and false," he said. "Oboro has a face most sweet, with a very kind smile... but she doesn't like Nohr, or Nohrians. Her hatred for them burns bright, like molten lave spilling forth from the mouth of a volcano, and upon first viewing one her face will darken like a cloud and a balrog ascended from-"

"So, wait, _that's_ why she made that face?" Laslow interrupted. "She doesn't like Nohrians? She doesn't, er, permanently look like that?"

"No," Odin said, "that is the thing. She's actually pretty nice. Once you spend some time with her the lava will roil away, leaving a nice, er-"

"-charred piece of scorched earth?'

"-land," Odin interrupted firmly, "in which you could sow the seeds of friendship and cultivate the plant for generations to come!"

"So, you're close with her?"

"Well, Niles knows her better than me," Odin admitted, "I usually work with Hinata. But she's not really a bad person."

"Oh damn," Laslow banged his fist against his forehead. "I knew I messed up!"

"What did you do?" Odin asked, leaning over to look at him.

"I... kind of embarrassed myself in front of her last night," Laslow said delicately. "She was in the storehouse, and I went to check. She kind of... jumped out at me, and I..."

"You...?"

"I ran."

Odin stared at him for a moment. Then he broke down laughing.

"You ran?" He asked.

"Well, yeah- I hit my head and got a little confused!" Laslow hit Odin on the back, who started laughing even harder. "Stop," he said pleadingly. "Come on, Odin, help me out here. I wanted you to help me find her, not wet yourself laughing!"

Odin coughed to a stop and looked at him. "Well, if you're looking for her, you needn't look far," he said, "for there she is, walking down the street straight towards us."

Laslow looked in the direction Odin was pointing. Indeed, there was a blue-haired girl walking in their direction. He threw himself behind the fountain, pulling Odin down with him.

"What?" Odin exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" Laslow hissed. "I must prepare myself before making an impression! And you won't help!"

"My friend, I think the nut who ran from an unarmed woman is the one not making a good impression!"

"Shh!" They peered over the side of the fountain as Oboro came close. She stopped by the fountain a moment, looked around, then moved on, looking unhappy.

"She's pretty," Laslow said, "I can't believe I didn't see it last night." He stood up, running a hand through his hair. "Do I look okay?"

"You mean, not like a man who was just hiding behind a fountain?" Odin shrugged, his lips twitching. "Sure."

"Great! Wish me luck!" Giving him a thumbs-up, Laslow set off behind Oboro.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _In another part of the marketplace…_

' _Shopping,'_ Selena thought, picking up a pair of green crystal earrings, _'is one of the blessings of the world.'_ It was simply amazing, the thrill of scanning through the stalls, the euphoria of picking exactly the right ring or bracelet _\- 'Or, in this case,'_ She thought with an indulgent smile, _'the perfect pair of earrings.'_ She put them to her ear and examined her reflection in a small mirror. "Hmm, these are perfect," she said, turning her head this way and that, "they go perfectly with my hair. I think I'll take them." She lowered them just in time for her eyes to catch a pair of large golden hoop earrings with large red gemstones hanging from each hoop.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, eyes widening as she picked them up, "these are perfect! I-"

"I thought you were taking the other ones," someone whispered in her ear. Selena squeaked and jumped, the earrings flying from her grasp. She spun around in time to see them being caught by Niles, who grinned at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Niles!" Selena hissed, pressing her hand against her chest, "what are you doing?"

"Saving you from losing on your money, apparently," Niles said, holding up the earrings. "These don't really go with your face."

Selena scowled. "Who asked you?" She demanded.

Niles shrugged. "Your loss," he said, "although, in my opinion, none of these hold a candle to the ones you saw at that other shop. The emerald ones."

Selena glared at him suspiciously. "How do you know what I've been looking at?" She asked, hands on her hips. "How long have you been following me?"

"Not that long; don't flatter yourself," Niles said. "I need you to do me a favor. If you do it I'll buy you those earrings."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, like I'll let you involve me in whatever freaky stuff you get up to," she said. "No thanks, I'll pass."

Niles shrugged, running his fingers along his cloak. "Too bad," he said nonchalantly, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell Prince Xander about the bread thats been going missing from the stores lately. He's been quite worried about that, and I'm sure he'll be very interested in knowing that a red-hai-"

"Shhh!" Selena grabbed him by the arm, dragging him away and into a nearby alley, "I thought you were cool with it!" She hissed. "I mean, it was only a couple of times, and I'm totally going to replace it!"

"Well, we will be... if you help me," Niles said, smiling innocently. Selena scowled, folding her arms.

"Okay," she said, "But if its something weird, I'm so not doing it."

"Don't worry," Niles said, "Its nothing weird. Just don't ask too many questions, forget everything we'll do afterwards, and I'll make keep your secret safe."

"...and I get the earrings?" Selena asked.

Niles rolled his eye. "...fine, you'll get the earrings," he said. "Just don't tell anyone." He stepped out of the alleyway, gesturing for her to follow.

"So, whats the job?" Selena asked, running after him.

"Its easy," Niles said, "i need you model a, uh, dress for me."

Selena stared at him. "What?"

"A dress. Just wear it and they'll do all the fitting." They turned into a side street, one filled with high-end shops and fewer people are. Niles sidestepped a well-dressed Hoshidan couple and stopped in front of a shop... selling 'The Finest dresses from Hoshido', the signboard proclaimed. Selena stared up at the sign, then at Niles.

"Wedding dresses?" She demanded.

"Yeah," Niles said, rubbing his chin. "Also, you kind of have to pretend its for you."

"WHA-"

"No questions Selena," he said pulling the door open with a flourish. "Or Prince Xander-"

"Oh fine," she grumbled stepping inside. There was a long counter running along one side, with different kimonos displayed behind it.

And Subaki, sitting right in front of it. He looked at them, his eyes widening and jaw dropping for a moment.

"Oh," he said, immediately forcing composure back onto his face. "Oh."

Selena gave a strained smile, not sure what to say.

"Hey Subaki," Niles said cheerily, brushing in past her. "Here's the bride to be, so lets get started!"

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Oboro was apparently a very fast walker, with an added ability to thread through crowds like water, because in the short time it had taken Laslow to speak to Odin, she'd put a goodish bit of distance between them. He tripped over a cart, bumped into a priest and nearly knocked over a stroller before catching up to her, talking to a vendor about some vegetables. Leeks, he noted, as he stopped some distance away, running a hand through his hair and a (metaphorical) eye over his one liners. None of them seemed good enough to address his shameful behavior the night before.

 _'It has to be smooth,'_ he thought _, 'With just the right amount of tact and regret. Hmm...'_ He sauntered up to her, stepping beside her and clearing his throat.

"Hi," he said, "Those leeks are leeking pretty good, huh?"

Okay, not quite the smooth opening he'd been hoping for. Oboro looked up at him, frowning. "Excuse me?" She asked, before her eyes widened.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, "You're the guy from last night, aren't you?"

Laslow smiled, a bit sheepishly. "Um, yeah," he said, regretfully abandoning the leek puns he'd carefully planning the groundwork for.

"Oh, good," Oboro said, "I've been looking all over the place for you."

"Really?" Laslow said, perking up.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize," she said, "For making you cry last night."

Laslow's jaw dropped. "...Oh," he said, "Uh, I-I wasn't crying."

"Yeah, you were," Oboro said, "Last night. You screamed and fell over, then you started crying and ran away."

"No I didn't. You must have been mistaken."

"I don't think so," Oboro said, "Your face was all red and puffy and there were tears tracks on your face and-"

"Ah, okay." Laslow tried a light laugh that sounded to his ears like a dying gargle. "See, that- that was something else. I mean it looked like I'd been crying but, it was totally something else."

"You don't have to be so upset," Oboro said.

"I'm not upset!" Laslow insisted. "And I wasn't crying last night either!"

"But you were! I saw you!"

"I wasn't! I _wasn't_ crying!" His face was heating up with mortification. The stall-keeper was staring. The people in the vicinity were staring. The birds in the sky had stopped flying about and were partaking of the spectacle that was Laslow, and he would probably oblige them by putting on a second performance of tears that he could feel prickling at the corners of his eyes. He shook his head and said with as much dignity as he could muster: "Excuse me."

Then he turned and ran away.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dressed in a pale green kimono, Selena turned this way and that, eying herself in the large mirror.

"Well?" She asked the two men with her.

"It looks lovely," Subaki said. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"No," Niles said. The other two looked at him.

"What?" Subaki asked. "She looks perfect!"

"I do!" Selena said.

"Be that as it may, I don't like it," Niles said, "You look like a tree with red droopy branches."

"Hey!" Selena exclaimed. Niles smiled pointedly at her and she withered.

"...fine," she muttered, gathering the folds of the kimono. "I'll try the other one."

Subaki watched her go with some confusion.

"She... is either not the bride," he said finally, "or she's the biggest pushover I've ever seen."

Niles grinned and leaned back in his chair. "She just loves to be dominated," he said, stretching.

"Whats your deal?" Subaki asked. "Why the secrecy? Who's your bride? _What_ is your bride, if I dare ask that?"

"The question is, what is with your taste in clothes?" Niles asked. "I thought your tastes were perfect, and thats the tenth dress I've had to reject."

"Not my fault you can't appreciate good clothing," Subaki retorted. He smiled internally as Niles' smile dimmed a bit; he was getting closer.

"Shut up," Niles said, as Selena flounced back in, this time wearing a pure white kimono with long sleeves, several large folds pinned up around her, and a bit white hat. Niles stared at her, blinking his one good eye several times.

"No," he said. Subaki threw up his hands.

"I don't get you," he said. "You wanted traditional? Right? Well this is traditional!"

"Yes, the white symbolizes purity, and the hat is supposed to be for warding off spirits!"

"Well, how come the last one didn't have white and hats, you're telling me that wasn't a real wedding dress?"

"No, that was a more modern, fashionable take on it!"

"And I want one which is both traditional and fashionable, you dumb little-"

"I... think... I'll get the last one," Selena said to the now bored shop assistant. She turned to leave, just as the front door slammed open.

"Selena!"

All three of them turned to see Odin standing on the threshold.

"Odin?" Selena said.

"Great," Niles sighed.

Subaki merely continued to stare, unsure of what to say.

Odin rushed to her side, clasping her hand to his chest "Selena," he exclaimed. "Is this you that I spy in a-a... wedding dress?"

"Ugh." Selena sighed, slumping.

"Odin, its not what you think," Niles said, trying to pull him away. "Just go wait outside."

Odin shook his head, pulling Selena away to hold her at arm's length. "Are you... this is a wedding dress," he said, "Sel... what-" his eyes widened.

"Oh no," he said, "are you- are you leaving me? For him!"

"No," Selena said, "I'm not-"

"Please don't leave me for him!" Odin said, falling to his knees, "I know he's way, way better than me, but please, I love you!"

Selena stared at him. "Thats an extraordinarily good opinion of Niles you have," she said.

"Niles?" Odin stared at her. "You- you're marrying Niles?"

"Who'd you think I was marrying?"

"Subaki!"

"Excuse me?!" Subaki started. "I wasn't-"

"I don't... understand." Odin looked from Selena to Niles. "You- I don't- why _him_?"

"Ugh!" Selena threw up her hands. "I'm not marrying anybody!"

Niles sighed, standing up. "As fun as this is," he said. "You're all not helping. Selena, go try the last dress on, I'll keep these two in my loving care."

Selena scowled at him. "You're not the boss of me," she said.

"You want me to go to Prince Xander?" He asked her sweetly.

"... on the other hand, I'll go," She said.

"Selena no! Don't go!" Odin said, "Don't... at least explain to me whats going on!"

"Oh be quiet, you big baby," Selena said, slapping his hands away. "I'll be right back."

She gathered up the voluminous folds of the kimono and disappeared into the back of the shop. Odin tried to follow, only to find his way blocked by the dour-faced shop assistant.

"NO GOING IN THE BACK," She said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Odin fell to his knees again, sobbing.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Subaki asked Niles, who shrugged.

"He'll tire himself out eventually," he said, sinking onto a pouf.

"Yes but," Subaki looked around self-consciously. "He's making a scene."

"There's no one here."

"But someone could come any minute." He patted Odin on the back.

"Odin, stop," he said. "I mean this in the best possible way, but please don't make a scene, you're in my general-"

Odin jumped up, turning on Niles. "I thought we were friends," he said, his voice wrathful, "but today you've proved that you're a black-hearted-"

"Odin, for the last time, I'm not marrying Selena," Niles said exasperated. "I just wanted her to try the dresses on. As a friendly favor."

"Oh please," Subaki said, "you're blackmailing her."

"Oh?" Niles smirked. "Good boy; you get a treat."

"I wasn't expecting you to stoop to blackmail," Subaki said. "But of course it explains a lot; Selena surely has better taste in men than you."

"Exactly!" Odin said," waving his hands. "My lovely Selena would go for a pure and staunch heart rather than sweet words or a fair face!"

"...right," Subaki said. "…better, er, taste."

"Aw come on," Niles said, "You don't think I'm good husband material?"

"While I'm sure, somewhere deep, deep inside you are a good person, you are hardly what you call 'husband material'," Subaki said.

"Then what am I?"

"I don't want to say," Subaki said with a toss of his head.

"But wait, are you really getting married?" Odin asked, staring at Niles. "You?"

"He won't say," Subaki said, "He won't even say if its a real woman."

Odin winced. "Okay, as long as Selena is not involved, I don't want to know."

Niles sighed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, you two," he said as Selena reentered the room.

"Okay Niles," she said, striking a pose, "Here I am."

It was a white kimono, with floor length sleeves and a straight cut. Red flowers and cranes adorned the hem, running towards the bright red obi. Selena's hair had been styled into a loose bun, held up with a glittering red pin.

"Ah," said Subaki.

"Oh my," Odin gasped.

Niles stared.

The other three looked at him; his face was soft, his expression tender. Cocking his head to one side, he bit his lip and narrowed his eyes intently.

"What?" Selena asked uncomfortably. "What?"

Then Niles laughed. It was a gentle, happy laugh, the kind none of them had ever heard from Niles; he stepped up to Selena who backed away in alarm.

"This one's perfect," he said, his eyes shining.

"...okay," Selena said, backing away. "So... I'm gonna go take it off now."

"Have it altered to your measurements," he said, "The fitting has to be right too."

"Thanks," she said, almost running back. Odin and Subaki looked at him.

"Oh my," Subaki said.

"I don't believe it," Odin said.

"What?" Niles asked.

"You really are in love, aren't you?" Subaki said.

"Yeah, buddy," Odin said. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

Niles raised an eyebrow. "What changed?" he said.

"Your eyes," Odin said. "Your eyes had the light of love in them!"

"Who is she?" Subaki asked. "Is she really from the Hoshidan army?"

Niles snorted. "I'm still not telling," he said.

"But we can help you!" Subaki said. "Do you even know how to woo a woman properly?"

"Do you?" Niles asked.

"I believe so," Subaki said.

Niles, trust me, we can help you!" Odin said. "You should have come to me first, for I can plan a wedding with more aplomb than-"

"Thanks." Niles pushed the two of them away. "But you'll know when you know, and when I want help I'll ask for it." He stepped up towards the counter as the shopkeeper reentered with the kimono and Selena in tow.

"Thanks Selena," he said, winking at her. "Consider us even."

"Great," she said. She glanced at the other two and mouthed: "Did he say anything?"

They both shook their heads.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

"So, you're really not telling?" Odin asked Niles as they walked down the street. The dress had been bought, packed and was currently under Niles' arm but the big question of who it was for had still not been answered. Subaki, walking along behind the two with Selena, thought that Niles actually looked pleased.

"No," he said, "But if you want to know, I can give you a firsthand account of all our activities. In detail."

Selena gagged. Subaki shook his head. _'This man needs my help,'_ he thought, before restraining the thief with a firm poke to the bicep.

"Niles, listen to me," he said, "if you truly plan on marrying this woman, than you need to be- well, not you. You need to be charming, and romantic, and devoted to her. If she's Hoshidan, then you need to think about what you'll say when you meet her parents because in Hoshido that is a _huge_ thing. So be careful in-

"Yeah, don't show up at their house and go 'I'm doing your daughter'," Selena said.

"Is that what Odin did?" Niles asked her pleasantly.

"Hey I'm trying to be supportive here!" Odin protested. "I want to help you!"

"As so we all,' Subaki said sharply, "I would rather not have to witness a wedding in which you-"

"You can all help me by going away," Niles interrupted. "If and when there's anything to share, I'll tell you."

"But you're marrying her!" Odin waved his arms, nearly backhanding an old lady. "Don't you think we deserve to know?"

"Yes, and besides you made me help you with the stupid dress," Selena said, "and yet you won't invite me to your wedding?"

"And I probably know the woman," Subaki said, rubbing his temples. He wasn't sure who he was worried for more; Niles and his very high potential for ruining his own wedding, or the mystery woman for agreeing to marry Niles of all people. Which woman in the entire army would agree to it? He couldn't see any of them with Ni-

-okay, well, he could see him with Orochi. But if that was true then the army was done for.

"My god, you people are persistent," Niles said, shaking his head with amusement. "If I'd known I'd have gotten married sooner; this is more fun than watching Felicia drop clean sheets over wyvern shit."

"Oh please, like we care," Selena said, rolling her eyes. "I don't care."

"I care," Subaki said firmly. "I know we've had our differences, but I actually want you to be a happy, well-adjusted individual. Which is why I want to help you make sure you don't shoot yourself in the foot, like you would have had you picked Setsuna to help you. Remember, you wanted to do that, then your better judgment picked me? The better choice? well, defer to your better judgment again and te-" Wait, what if it _was_ Setsuna?

He'd have to leave the country.

"Yeah, I don't get that either," Odin said, rubbing his chin. "What divine provenience told you to pick Subaki? And Selena, for that matter?"

Selena frowned. "Why not me?" She asked. "I know fashion, and I totally rocked that dress!"

"Yes, and I know Hoshidan culture," Subaki pointed out, still imagining the ghastly hellspawn that would be Niles and Setsuna's children.

"But Oboro knows both," Odin pointed out. "Why not just ask her?"

There was silence.

Oboro was a Hoshidan name, Subaki thought. And there was a woman in the Hoshidan army... with the same name, who was... into fashion...

"Oh _no_ ," he breathed.

"Oh. My. God." Odin said, eyes widening. "That- is she- is Oboro-?"

"Who's Oboro?" asked Selena.

Niles sighed. "Cute deduction," he said, turning towards them.

" _Of course its cute_!" Odin said. "I mean- of course its right! I'm right! Its Oboro!"

"It can't be Oboro," Subaki said.

"Yes, but five minutes ago you were wrong," Niles said, "when you assumed Selena was marrying Subaki. That was cute too, how you immediately assumed she was unfaithful to you."

Odin snorted. "Don't change the subject," he said.

Niles shrugged. "You know I'm right," he said. "Don't you Selena?"

"Oboro hates Nohrians," Subaki said.

"Selena he's changing the subject," Odin insisted.

"I know," she said scowling, "but he's not wrong. Don't think I haven't thought about dealing with you later."

"Selena!"

As Niles turned away from the now bickering couple, Subaki latched onto his arm.

"It can't be," he said. "It would be like the sky and earth colliding, if the sky hated the earth and proclaimed so every opportunity it got. Its not her."

Niles raised an eyebrow. "It bothers you?" he asked.

"Its just impossible."

Then Niles smiled. That same soft, not-Niles smile as he leaned towards Subaki's ear.

" _Its the truth,_ " He whispered.

Subaki's jaw dropped. He stared at the other man, Odin and Selena's voices a mere buzz in the background in comparison to the voice bellowing loudly in his head for some clarity. He wasn't sure how long he would have stood there, had not Niles sighed, and the world suddenly lurched about its axis.

He wasn't sure what happened. One minute he was holding Niles' arm. The next minute Niles' arm was holding him, and he was flying towards Odin and Selena. The wind, which had already metaphorically been let out of his sails, literally went out of his lungs as he tottered into Odin. Then instinct came into play and he managed to right himself before faceplanting to the ground.

"Ow!" Selena exclaimed, having gone staggering against the wall. "Ow, ow, ow! That was a cheap trick!"

"Indeed," Odin said, helping her upright. "But he's gone now."

This was indeed true. Subaki looked back at the far end of the street where Niles was fast disappearing, "... did you know he was with Oboro?" He asked, turning to Odin. The mage looked surprised.

"No!" He said. "That was simply a shot in the dark! Was I right?"

"Apparently," Subaki said. "He admitted it to me, in as much as Niles can admit to anything."

"No way!" Odin exclaimed. "Seriously? Wow!"

Selena raised an eyebrow. "Well you've certainly been surprised," she said. "No spirits overtaking your soul with shock?"

"Er, well," Odin said, "I mean, its clearly Niles' spirit which has been overtaken with love. Or something. But still, this is huge! Niles' getting married! Niles!"

"Well it is kind of a surprise," Selena said, "if it is true and not code for some kinky bsdm stuff. I'd actually like to meet this girl."

"I'd like to meet Oboro too," Subaki said, "I'd like to ask her if this is true or not. I just- it can't be! Oboro's such a nice young woman! So sweet and kind and friendly! And Niles is... Niles."

"Niles is not bad," Odin said. "He's got a good heart. But its hidden under the torturous demons clawing at his soul, screaming in his mind-"

"He's an admitted sadist," Selena said, "and I'd like to see what girl is into that. But we're not getting to do anything by standing here, so can we go back to camp now? I'm sure this Oboro and Niles and everyone's there. Ugh, I spent all day playing at being his little dress-up doll, and he even forgot to give me those earrings he promised!" She set off down the street, Odin following. After some deliberating, Subaki followed as well; people were starting to stare.

"What earrings?" Odin asked as they reached the end of the street, heading towards the bridge leading to fields where the deeprealms' portal was. Selena sniffed.

"Oh nothing," she said, "he promised me earrings in exchange for helping him."

"I thought he was blackmailing you."

"Hey, I drive a hard bargain." She stopped suddenly, so that Subaki almost bumped into her. He looked up.

"What?" He asked.

Selena frowned, leaning over the balustrade to sttare some distance along the riverbank. Odin followed her gaze, squinting.

"... hey, isn't that Laslow?" He asked.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _By said riverbank…_

' _This is a disaster,'_ Laslow thought. His entire lifetime's worth of work, pulled to shreds by one woman. One woman whom he wished he'd never met. Standing by the bank of the river, he wondered if throwing himself into the river was an honorable enough way to atone for bringing such disgrace onto his mother's advice. After all, he would never be able to show his face to a woman again. He would hide behind Odin, or Xander, or- not, not Selena, Selena was a woman and therefore he would become a spineless wimp in front of her again.

 _'But it won't stop there,'_ he thought miserably. Without his mother's wise words to back him up, he would soon return to the fragile boy he'd been in his formative years. Unable to talk to even men. Unable to order a platoon. Unable to serve as Prince Xandeer's retainer. Unable to-

 _'Okay, okay, calm down,_ ' he told himself. _'All is not over. That woman was... clearly some kind of freak anomaly who was able to pierce my defenses. Haven't you been through hundreds of rejections, taken them all with a smile? Has that stopped you? No! You move on, merrily and with a smile on your face, for your shyness is a thing of the past! You-'_

"Laslow!"

Laslow jumped, yelping rather inelegantly. He narrowly avoided falling face first into the water to see Selena, Odin and the pegasus knight guy from Hoshido waving at him from the bridge. He blinked. Drat that bridge.

"Laslow!" Odin called, "you okay buddy?"

Laslow gave them a watery smile and a thumbs up. Odin responded by vaulting himself over the side and onto the bank, jogging towards him.

"What?" he asked as he reached the swordsman. "You're crying!"

Laslow rolled his eyes. "Why does _everyone_ in the blasted world think I'm crying!" He exclaimed. "Does it seem like all I can ever do? Cry? Is that my entire legacy in the world?"

Odin stared. "You are crying," he said, tracing a finger along Laslow's face. "There are tears on your face."

Laslow blinked. "How could you tell from so far?" he asked.

Odin shrugged. "I spent a lifetime seeing you hide your tears buddy," he said as Selena and the pegasus knight reached them- Subaki, he remembered.

"Laslow, what's up?" Selena asked sharply. "Whats wrong? Did a girl reject you again?"

"I swear I will learn something new one day and surprise all of you," Laslow growled. "What makes you think its a girl?"

"Isn't it a girl?" Selena asked dryly. Laslow looked away.

"Yes," he admitted. "But just because you're right, right now, doesn't mean its always a girl!"

"Excuse me?" This was a new voice. A new voice in the little circle, that is; in general context, it was a voice that Laslow had learned to dread in his brief acquaintance with it. He looked up the riverbank to see that familiar, blue-haired Hoshidan, dread filling his head. Maybe if he flung himself into the river right now he could save whatever was left of his dignity before she took another pot-shot at it.

"Oh," the pegasus knight guy said, looking surprised. "Oboro. What are you doing here?"

"Subaki!" Oboro slid down the bank to them. "I came here to talk to him," she said, gesturing at Laslow. He cringed, and she pouted.

"I'm sorry, okay?" She said. Everyone looked at Laslow.

"Why is she sorry?" Selena asked. Odin snorted.

"Don't," Laslow hissed at him. "A- uh, nothing," he said in a louder voice, giving Oboro his biggest and brightest smile. "Its fine, really."

Oboro made a face. "Could you all excuse me?" She asked. "I need to speak to him alone."

 _'No no no no no,'_ Laslow pleaded mentally, looking at Odin with a beseeching expression. Odin raised his eyebrow amusedly, shaking his head the fraction of an inch.

"Er," he began, and Oboro moved closer, clasping her hands.

"Please?" Oboro said, an apologetic look on her face. Laslow found his defenses crumbling.

"Alright," he said, as the other three moved away. Oboro's face lit up; she moved closer, clearing her throat and said in a low voice: "I'm sorry. I know I have a tendency to by scary, and blunt, and I'm sorry about that . You seem like a pretty nice guy. You've been trying since last night to have a decent talk, haven't you? And I've been nothing but rude. So I'm sorry, okay?"

There was an earnest sincerity in Oboro's expression, and she actually looked very nice, not at all like a monster, or whatever else Odin had called her. Laslow felt a blush creeping up his face, a regular 'aw, really?' kind of blush, not the 'fires-of-hell-swallow-me-please' kind, and he shook his head.

"Its alright," he said, "theres's nothing for you to apologize for."

"But there is! My behavior was reprehensible."

"Its still fine," he insisted. "I shouldn't have startled you. And- I actually was crying last night. Not at you!" He said quickly as her shoulders slumped, "but for something else."

She looked skeptical. "Still," she said, "I've been pretty awful to you. So, I'm really sorry, okay?" She gave him an apologetic smile, and Laslow found himself smiling back.

"Well, far me it for me to deny a lady anything," he said, "so I accept your apology, and apologize to you in turn for my own lapse in behavior."

She scrunched up her nose. "Okay," she said, "so now we're good, right?"

"Great," Laslow said, and was delighted to see her face light up in response. She really was cute, and his fears from five minutes ago seemed very silly. Basking in this newfound realization that the monster was actually nothing of the sort, Laslow looked around to see that Odin, Selena and Subaki were staring at them.

They didnot stop upon finding his attention on them.

Odin was looking expectant. Selena was frowning faintly. And Subaki for some inexplicable reason was staring with his mouth agape, his eyes wide, bafflement radiating from him. Oboro, having noted this barrage of attention, turned to the three of them.

"What?" She asked.

"You're with him?" Subaki asked, with the air of someone who had contained himself for quite a long time. "Not with…?"

"Not with?"

"Not with… Niles?"

Now it was Oboro's turn to stare. "What?" She repeated. "Me? With Niles?"

Subaki started, barely managing to restrain himself. "I...see," he said. "So its not you?"

"No," Oboro frowned suspiciously at him. "Why are you asking?"

"Because Niles bought a we- nothing," Odin jumped as Selena poked him in the ribs. Laslow turned to him.

"Niles bought a what now?" He asked.

"Nothing," Odin said.

"Odin," Oboro said sharply, "tell me."

"Oboro, its not really-"

"TELL ME!"

Odin jumped. "We thought you're marrying Niles because he bought a-a-a wedding related- implement," he said immediately. Selena snorted.

"Nice," she said.

Laslow blinked. "A wedding implement?" He said, "What is that even supposed to be?"

"A-a-a," Odin stuttered, "-I can't say. Its- confidential. Yes, confidential. Very confidential."

"He was asking about weddings," Subaki said, "like he was about to participate in one. Oboro?"

Oboro was staring off into space. Subaki leaned over to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said mildly. "Are you alright? I know its was kind of-"

"Its fine," Oboro interrupted, putting her hands on her hips. "Its fine! Its... I'm not getting married. He- we're not like that. Its not me. Why would it be anyway, hmm?"

"Oh," Subaki said, "I see. Forget it."

"Sure!" Oboro said brightly. She nodded at Laslow, and said: "Well, I'm glad I got to know you...?"

"Laslow."

"Laslow." She smiled at him, then the others. "Bye."

"Oboro!" Subaki called after her as she turned to leave.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around, eyebrows raised. Subaki drew back.

"Nothing," he said, "see you."

Silence fell along the riverbank.

"Well, the awkwardness has found a new place in the high heavens," Odin said after a brief pause. "Good job Subaki."

"You nearly told her about the dress," Selena said, "I, for the record said nothing and can therefore not be considered a participant in this and so Niles can't blame me for anything."

Laslow wondered if this was worth going into, before dismissing it in favor of a more pressing concern.

"What did he buy?" He asked. "Why- did he buy a ring?"

"A dress," Selena said, "he bought a wedding dress."

"Oh." Laslow considered this. "But still, this is Niles," he said, "he could be buying it for- well, a whole lot of stuff."

"Yep, but these two have very active imaginations," Selena said. "There was something in her attitude though; I could have sworn she was a bit... put out."

"I will admit, that I may have overshot my boundaries this time," Subaki admitted, staring off in the direction Oboro had disappeared. "Maybe I should have kept quiet. Its just that he's been so damn serious since last night."

Laslow looked at the three of them. "What's been going on?" he asked.

Selena sighed. "Don't ask," she said.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _In the woods…_

She wasn't sure why she felt so weird. Maybe it was the sushi Felicia had made last night. Or maybe it was that Nohrian man Laslow.

Or maybe it was Niles.

Odin had mentioned something wedding related. In retrospect, she should have asked for more information, but Subaki's question had blindsided her completely.

Oboro threaded her way through the woods, absently aware that she'd left the portal in the other direction. She wasn't sure what her aim was, except to get away from her thoughts of Niles, which were very confusing and not at all appropriate to think of for a young unattached woman. It wasn't that they were new, they'd been there for quite some time now, but they were suddenly much more vivid, making her much more confused.

 _'Turn,'_ she told herself, _'Turn and walk back to camp. There's work there. There's Lord Takumi there.'_ But Lord Takumi wasn't Niles. Niles was Niles.

... she had lost her _mind_.

Horrified, Oboro clamped a hand over her mouth. Niles was a Nohrian. He was a strange, weird Nohrian who had no power over her and was nowhere near Prince Takumi in terms of awesomeness and gracefulness.

Instead he was lewd, and provocative, and skulked about the place trying to either get into or out of trouble. He had a sharp tongue, and a cynical sense of humor, and his jokes sometimes made no sense. His fashion sense was appalling, as was his initial habit of wandering the place in extremely unkempt clothes.

But he was nice in certain ways. He'd bothered trying to take her fashion tips, and she'd noticed him trying to modulate the innuendo in his speech, all of which was sweet. He helped her out in battle and in her chores. Sometimes he would sit with her and talk about his fellow soldiers, sometimes he would be silent and watch her sew and listen to her talk about fashion. It was during such evenings that those strange thoughts made her way to her mind, thoughts she would have to try and suppress with another ton of chores.

But now, she knew no chore could distract her from the fact that she was attracted to Niles.

Had she not come into a clearing, she would have banged her head against a tree. As it was, she simply took a deep breath, groaning.

"No," she said, "oh no. This isn't right! It isn't! Come on Oboro, this is nothing! Just go back to camp and keep your mind on your work till all other thoughts go away!" After all, it wasn't like she was a stranger to unrequited love.

"A little strange, to be talking to yourself," said a voice behind her.

Oboro turned. Niles stood by a tree, a large rectangular box in his arms. He smiled but made no move to come closer.

"What're doing here, all alone?" He asked. "Everything alright?"

Oboro made a face. "I'm fine," she said, her head pounding. Why was he here?! Was the universe conspiring against her? "I was just talking to Odin. Are you getting married?"

Yes, the one topic she didn't want to talk about. She _was_ losing her mind.

Niles raised an eyebrow. "He told you?" He growled. "I didn't expect him to be this fast."

"So you are getting married," she said, surprised at the magnitude of disappointment she felt. "May I ask who it is?"

Niles was muttering to himself, mostly death threats to Odin from what she could hear. He shook his head and held the package out to her.

"Here," he said, "this is for you."

Oboro frowned at the abrupt change of subject. But if he didn't want to tell her that was his choice.

"Why?" she asked. Niles shrugged.

"Why not?" He said. "Open it and I'll tell you who I'm marrying."

The package was done up in clean white paper. It was fairly large, and nearly fell from her hands as she tried to unwrap it.. Niles reached out and set it to the ground.

"Go on," he said softly. "Open it up. Be careful though, its... delicate."

Gently, she removed the wrapping. Soft, white silk, with a red design lay inside.

"What- dress robes-?" She said, confused. Nohrians didn't wear robes unless-

\- wait, this wasn't a robe. It was a kimono. A rather special kimono.

She looked at Niles, who smiled back expectantly at her.

"This is a kimono," she said, "a... traditional Hoshidan wedding kimono."

"Yes," said Niles.

"Its..." she held up the kimono. The red gleamed in the sunlight, while the white seemed to shimmer a little. A striking design, but she rather liked it. "... its rather beautiful."

"Yes."

She frowned. "Is this... a joke?" She asked. "Wedding kimonos are for weddings. Its- I'm not-"

Niles pulled his lips in, shrugging. "I always annoy you when I open my mouth, so I wanted to get a gift that gets my point across without saying anything," he said.

His point. Oboro looked at the kimono again.

"I- this is what you bought," she said, "the wedding... thing Odin mentioned."

Niles nodded. A knot formed in in Oboro's stomach as she considered his 'point'. She shook her head.

"I don't get it," she said, "Don't most Nohrians get a ring?"

"Do you want a ring?"

"I-" Another deep breath. Niles insinuation was finally starting to sink into her mind, and it was making her dizzy. "I- you-" she began again, "-you want me to marry you."

Her throat felt dry. Really dry. And the sun was too hot. It was-

"Yeah," Niles said. It was a small word, spoken very casually, and yet it caused Oboro's stomach to tie itself into hundreds of knots and do the macarena all . For lack of anything to do she looked down, tracing the embroidery on the dress.

"Why? She demanded. "Why?!"

"You know my feelings."

"No I don't!" She snapped. "This is not how proposals are supposed to go! Dammit Niles, be an adult and say the words! You tell me how you feel, and then-" She gestured at the dress and sat back, arms folded.

Niles stared at her, and for a second she wondered if she'd gone too far. After all, the proposee wasn't supposed to yell at the proposer either.

Then he laughed. "Fine," he said. "Oboro… I love you. I have loved you... Well, we've known each other around nine months, and I've loved you for around eight and a half. I never met a woman like you, and I don't want another.

Okay, so her head was definitely spinning. But at the same time, her heart was skipping inside her chest in a very warm, happy sort of way.

"I see," she said, "Thank you. Thank you for-" what? He'd proposed. He'd proposed to her. It was... "-for not being gross."

"You don't know how hard that was," Niles said, "but I was hoping for a better answer than thank you."

Right. An answer. Oboro licked her lips, not sure what to say. This was a big deal, a huge deal, and it felt strange how... suddenly the whole thing had happened. _'If I say yes...'_ she thought, _'then I'll be his wife.'_

Niles' wife.

It was strange how happy that made her feel.

She buried her face in her hands, collecting her thoughts. "It sounds strange to say this," she said, "but I- I do feel an attraction towards you. I have for a long time- thought not as long as you, I suppose. At first you were a bit of a creep."

"Oboro," Niles said, and she felt a thrill at the pleading in her voice. She looked up at him, a slow smile dawning on her face.

"But not anymore," she said, "you've changed... or, I don't know, I've gotten used to you. But... I think I do love you. So yes, I'll marry you... how do you Nohrians say it? Until death."

Niles smiled back. "Until death," he repeated, and leaned forward to kiss her.

Neither of them saw a droopy pair of eyes watching them from the ground.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _Around sunset..._

Niles and Oboro sat under a tree on the outskirts of camp, wrapped in each others' arms. The evening breeze was cool and a sense of peace pervaded the scene.

Till something exploded behind them.

Both jumped and sat up, startled.

"Congratulations!" Odin said, jumping out from behind a tree. "Happy engagement, my friend!"

The couple looked at the small group around them, for not only Odin was there, but Selena, Subaki and, surprisingly enough, Setsuna.

"Hmph," Selena said, leaning against a tree with folded arms. "So you proposed with the dress. Thats romantic. I guess."

"Very romantic," Laslow said grinning.

"Yes, I'm impressed," Subaki said, "Although it would have been easier if you'd just told us who the dress was for."

"Thank... you," Oboro said slowly, "but how did you know?"

"Yes," Niles said, frowning, "how did you find out I hadn't even proposed yet?"

"Oh, you think we can't find out whats going on?" Odin said, tapping the side of his head, "we, my friends, are masters in deduction-"

"Setsuna saw the whole thing," Laslow interrupted, "she told us everything."

"Hm?" Setsuna said, "yes, I was in a trap... nearby. I... fell that morning..."

Niles blinked. "Well," he said, "I didn't expect that."

"You were watching?" Oboro said, blushing fiercely, "Oh Setsuna!"

Setsuna smiled droopily. "aw thanks," she said, "but I should be the one complimenting you. You guys were so engagmenty... it made the hours I had to wait... totally worth it..."

"Ahem, anyway," Laslow said, tactfully pushing Setsuna aside, "what she- and all of us- mean is, congratulations. Both of you."

"Okay, but I still think you should have asked me to plan the proposal," Odin said, pulling at Niles' arm. "I understand you did it in the middle of a forested glad, but what you should have gone for was fireworks. Trust me, fireworks make. A. Scene. Going off in the sides like tiny fireflies, with perhaps a few drums to heighten the tension as she pondered the most im-"

"Hmm, I think he was proposing, not sending her to battle," Laslow said.

"Yes, but the dr-"

Selena sighed. Niles grinned at her.

"I'd love to see how he proposed," He said.

"Oh shut up," Selena said,

Seeing the Nohrians otherwise occupied, Subaki drew Oboro aside.

"Oboro," he said quietly. "Are you sure? You know he's a different man than most."

Oboro gazed at him, thoughtfully, then at Niles standing some distance away. Their eyes met, and a slow smirk dawned on her face. "Of course he's different," she said clearly. "He's Niles. I love him."

The others turned to them, silence falling in their little circle. Subaki stared at Oboro, who stared him down despite the fierce blush on her face. Then he smiled as well, pulling back.

"Good," he said, "Good. I'm sorry, but I had to know." He turned to Niles, and patted him on the back. "I owe you an apology as well as felicitations," he said, "Congratulations, my friend- friends. To both of you."

Niles snorted. "Not thinking I'll mess it up?" he asked.

"Hm," Subaki said, glancing at Oboro. "Actually think she'll handle you quite well."

"Subaki!" Oboro exclaimed, going even redder if possible. Niles smiled, rubbing the back of his neck in a most un-Niles-like manner.

"Thanks," he said. "Its heartening when Mr. Perfect himself gives the seal of approval."

"You have all of our seals of approval!" Odin said, "Lets raise our-" he stopped, staring at his empty hand with belated remembrance, "- our fists, to Niles and Oboro!" he finished, pumping his fist in the air. Laslow sighed.

"We'll get you a real engagement present soon," he said.

"Don't bother," Niles said, waving his hand airily, "I didn't actually say it, but watching these three tense with anticipation made a wonderful gift! That plus their services this morning was quite enough for me."

Oboro swatted at her fiance's arm. "Niles!" she exclaimed, "don't talk like that! And what services?"

"I'll tell you later," Niles said, putting his arm around Oboro. "When we're _alone_."

"Ew," said Selena, "Yeah, don't expect him to stop talking like that anytime soon."

"I know," Oboro said, smiling fondly at Niles. "Like I said, he's Niles."


End file.
